


K1xK88

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	K1xK88

　　“我可闭于核桃壳内，而仍自认为无疆限之君主。”

　　k1初见k88在机器人商城，他作为性爱保镖机器人同时的出售，长相甜美的娃娃脸，柔软的奶音，k1第一眼就看中他了，但是k88售价非常贵，因为他是第一款性爱保镖双重功能的机器人，而k1本身，也是一个机器人。

　　但是他最后还是买到了那个漂亮的机器人，他睁开眼时，那双清澈的、仿佛倒映着星星一般的眼睛眨了眨眼，然后看向他，k1向他伸手，k88也试探一般的去伸手，k1于是握住k88的，他们在k1的家中，k1的发型没有特意抹发胶，他只是站在k88面前，青年身形的男孩眨了眨眼，单纯的出奇。

　　“我可以试试你的性爱功能吗。”

　　k1像是请求一般的询问着，但是他已经将这青年压倒在了床上，机器人点了点头，手上乖巧解开k1的衣服也脱下自己的衣服，两个机器人纠缠在一起。

　　k88坐在上位，他的雌穴将男性的性器吞入，但是其实两人都清楚，这不过是机器人的身体部件罢了，但是那身体部件诚实的反馈快感，而柔软的性爱机器人坐在上位顺从的上下起伏动作着，他柔软的发垂下，俯身与k1接吻，像是真正的恋人，k1捧着k88那张精致的脸，他能辨别出这是机器的零部件而不是人类血肉，但是他却毫无理性的就这样的被吸引住了，坐在上位的机器人脸上浮现一丝潮红，所有的热量仿佛热烈的集中在k1下腹，他伸手握住k88细瘦腰身，那柔软的身体传递虚假温度，但是他的那颗充斥着玫瑰花瓣的心脏却为这强大柔软的机器人而不断的跳动。

　　或许这算是爱情？

　　k1与k88接吻，他重新压住那柔软的机器人，他喘息着尖叫呻吟着，闪烁的光被雾气笼罩，k1听见k88带着啜泣的喘音，但是他知道k88不会哭，他掐揉着k88的腰留下印记，又恶狠狠的去咬k88的后颈，性爱机器人抬手搂住对方脖颈顺从的用腿夹住对方腰身，他接纳着对方。

　　k88的性器也勃起着，k1于是便去抚慰他，浅色的性器不消几下便射出模拟精液，但是k88却更加脸红喘息，快感似乎要烧坏他的芯片，于是k1狠狠操进k88深处内里，也射了出来。

　　k1搂住k88享受着性爱之后的余韵，k1亲吻k88额头，于是k88便眨了眨眼。


End file.
